


Asshole Free Zone

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Juice is kinda a dick, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice meets you and makes a snap judgement that he regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asshole Free Zone

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! <3

I was having a nice morning, finished my jog/ doggy bonding time, showered and made my favorite coffee all before eight in the morning. Sounds great right? Wrong. My car won't fuckin' start and I had agreed to baby sit for my friend Layla so that she could get some work done. I pulled out my phone to call her. "I'll send one of Opie's guys to get you, Juice. He's a nice guy." I was waiting with a travel mug of coffee, couldn't hurt to be nice to the guy who's doing you a favor right? I'm a nice fuckin' person... Usually.  
A guy on a motorcycle pulls up. "You Layla's 'work' friend?" the way he said it grated on my nerves a little. I nodded and introduced myself "F/n L/n"  
"What Sparkles was taken?" He chuckled at his joke. Yes my friend works in porn, I however run the payroll, never been on film. I narrowed my eyes at him and held out the coffee. "I figured that you could use some caffeine since you had to come help me so early. "  
"I don't drink coffee its bad for you, besides where would I put it?" He gestures to his bike with a 'what an idiot' look.  
"Well _excuse me_ I didn't know that you were gonna be on a motorcycle."  
"Whatever are you ready to go?" I nodded and climbed on behind him "Where am I taking you?"  
"TM, I'm meeting Layla there." _Asshole!_ Thank God I won't have to see this prick again after this.  
I was waiting in the office for Layla to show up when Gemma came in. "Y/N? I haven't seen you in a while baby, How are you?"  
"Hey Gem! I'm good, how are you?" We talked for about ten minutes before Juice peeked his head in. "Hey Gemma, can i get the paperwork on that mustang in the garage?" He looked over at me. "What no porn for you to film at the moment, weren't you covering for Layla or something?"  
"What? I thought you were babysitting?" Gemma asked  
"I am." I glared at Juice. "Dickhead over here was making more assumptions."  
"Well you'd know a dick if you saw one." He took the paperwork and left.  
"Is he always that much of an asshole?" Gemma shook her head.  
"I don't know whats wrong with him, he is usually so sweet." I laughed and gave her a look. "I tried to be nice to him, he doesn't want to be friends then fuck him." I shrugged and watched Layla pull in. "I'll catch up with you later ok?" She nodded  
  
I had Layla drop me off at TM since I told Gemma we'd catch up later, I figured she could drop me at home after.... Except Gemma isn't here. I went to the garage and saw Jax.  
"Excuse me, I have this big problem and I'm hoping you can help me with it" I say in a sultry voice, leaning over the hood of the car he's working on. He looks up and grins. "And what would that be?" He pulls me into a hug and spins me around "How are you beautiful?"  
"Hey Jax, I'm lookin for your mama she here?" He shakes his head "She's out doing something with Luann."  
"Probably looking over the estimates for next month." I blew out a sigh and nodded. "Was it important?" he asked looking concerned.  
"Oh, no, she just wanted to catch up after.... everything." He nodded. "I'll catch her later. No worries." I saw Juice lookin at me and I glared.  
"What?" I said when he didn't look away. "Nothing, just wondering why you know about the non-naked side of Luann's business." I scoffed.  
"Ya know what Juice, why don't you go fuck yourself? How is it they let an air headed asshole like you work around tools of such a high caliber?" Jax barked out a laugh. "Juice what did you say to her?"  
"He's been slamming me all fucking day for being a supposed porn star when he doesn't even fucking know me. I _tried_ to be nice I really did but now i'm fucking done, I'm going home."  
"How are you gonna get home? You don't have a car here sparkles."  
"Don't you worry about it Juicey Fruit, I can take care of my Goddamn self." I turned on my heel and started walking home. I was fucking fuming, who the hell did he think he was?! Ugh! I heard a bike pull up behind me and called out "Go back Jax I want to walk."  
"Not Jax" Juice called out in a singsong voice, following behind me.  
"This is an asshole free zone so you need to leave."  
"Jax told me to come apologize since you're such a 'nice person' he said that I had you all wrong. What did he mean?"  
"I dunno, I'm just a whore right?" I turned onto my street and heard him turn too.  
"Why haven't I seen you around before?" I didn't reply so he tried again "What? Don't want to be friends Sparkles?" He mocked. I waited at the end of my driveway for him to pull up before I punched him. Hard.  
"You are a rude, arrogant, little shit who would rather judge then get to know. So no, Juice I don't want to be your friend. Stay away from me, and stay away from Cara Cara. " I didn't even care that his nose was bleeding.  
  
***** **Two Weeks Later** *****  
I was working in the office of Cara Cara when I heard a knock. "Its open" I called thinking it was Luann.  
"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me." I looked up and grimaced. _Juice_.  
"This is an asshole free zone, please go away." I turned back to my papers.  
"You're the payroll chick?" He asked dubiously.  
"Payroll chick? I believe the politically correct term is 'Book Keeper' but then again you wouldn't know about that would you?"  
"Why'd you let me call you a porn star? Why didn't you call me out on it?"  
"Why should I bother, you probably wouldn't have believed me anyway. You made up your mind before you even met me." I hadn't bothered to turn back to face him so I didn't notice him looking at the pictures on my walls.  
"You have a kid?" I cringed.  
"Not anymore." I answered in a dead voice. "Why are you here? I know its not because you want to spend time with Sparkles."  
"I needed to get the books for last year, tax stuff."  
"What dates?" He gave them to be and I found them in the computer and printed two copies out. "Give a copy to Gemma for her records." I turned back around and continued to flip through pages. He still hadn't left yet. "Anything else?"  
"Nope."  
"You're still in my office...." I looked at him over the rims of my glasses.  
"I was hoping that I could get Jax off my back about the other day. He knew I made you mad when I came back with a black eye."  
I shrugged in a 'not my problem gesture'. There was a knock on the door frame and I looked up at Opie. I grinned and jumped up to hug him. "Hey big brother! I have missed your face!" He laughed and picked me up off the ground. "Hey baby girl, haven't seen you in a while, how are you holdin up?" I shrugged "As best as I can I guess." Opie noticed Juice and smiled "You charming the pants off of Juice here?" I grimaced again and shook my head. "No, I don't know why he is still here, He got what he came for."  
Opie looked shocked at me. "What did he do to you?" Juice looked outraged and held his arms up "How come I fuckin' did something?" he asked.  
"Because Y/N is nice to everyone, She'd hug Micheal Meyers if he didn't try to kill her." I laughed and leaned against him again.  
"Well she was a bitch to me bro."  
"Bite me Juice! You were a fucking dick to me first and you fucking know it." I felt my blood pressure spiking. _Deep breath Y/N_  
"Is that an offer Sparkles?"  
"You fucking wish, I'd never offer you **anything** "  
"Y/N calm down. You know what happens when you get upset." Opie tried to soothe me. "Juice you should go. Now." I started to have a panic attack after Juice walked out of the office. I crouched behind the door and started to cry. "Shh Sweetheart it's ok, shhh" Opie talked me through it and after about twenty minutes I was fine.  
"Sorry Opie, I know you didn't come here to deal with me."  
"Hey, after what happened to you I'll always come help you. You know that." I nodded and told him I was going to go home. He insisted on following me to make sure I got there safe.  
  
***** **The Next Morning** *****  
  
I was on the last stretch of my jog when my dog Jack started growling. "What is it Jack?" He growled a little louder as we got closer to home. I slowed to a walk so I could see what his issue was. **Fucking Juice**  
"What the hell are you doing here? Are you some kind of masochist?" I let Jack keep growling at him.  
He holds up a cup of coffee and holds it out to me. "I came to make peace once and for all. Opie came and talked to me last night about you, how I made you freak out, and he told me some of your story. I'm sorry for any distress I caused you."  
I eyeballed the cup and shook my head "That stuffs bad for you remember?" I sighed when his face fell. "Shit, Fine. Come inside I need some water." I shushed Jack and led Juice inside. He was walking around my living room when I came out of the kitchen with two bottles of water. I held one out to him and cocked my head to the side.  
"Thanks" He muttered and looked at me. "I really do want to make peace. I was way out of line and was a 'fucking dickhead' I think you said." I chuckled and nodded.  
"I appreciate you saying that." I sat on the couch and waited for him to continue.  
"I want to start over. I think we could be friends after everything Opie told me about you."  
"What did he tell you?"  
"I'm not gonna lie, he told me about your ex and daughter, I'm sorry that you had to lose them to a drunk driver. That's fucking awful. But he also told me about how you have a masters in business and science, how you volunteer at the animal shelter and with the search and rescue.He told me how you go up to the cabin every week with meals for his dad so he doesn't go without. Is there anything I missed?" I nodded at him.  
"I also have a bad reaction when people jump to conclusions. It makes me violent." He flushed and I continued "I'm sorry I punched you Juice, but why were you so rude to me?" I _needed_ to know. He sighed.  
"I saw this beautiful girl waiting on me, and thought it was such a waste that she willingly sucks dick and fucks strangers for a living when she could be so much more. It annoyed me and I figured if I insulted you enough you might rethink it. I know it doesn't make any sense but that's the truth. Then I find out that you aren't anything like i thought, and that all my family loves you, and Now i'm wondering how bad i screwed up." He looks at me with hopeful eyes.  
"I figure that I can give you a second chance. **If** you promise not to make me want to punch you in the face again." He laughed "Well... I can promise to try, I don't know your face punching limits yet." I smiled  
"fair enough."  
" I gotta take off to meet up with Jax but can I take you out to dinner tonight?" He asks as I walk him to the door.  
"Nope" I let the P pop a little. He looks at me with a 'what? why?' face.  
"I gotta go drop off dinners with Piney tonight, but I'm free tomorrow." I tell him and he smiles and nods.  
"I'll pick you up at 7?"  
"See ya then Juicey Fruit." I kiss his cheek and close the door. This might be the start of something fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I *might* be adding more to this. I don't know yet. But I hope you liked it and Thanks again for reading!!!


End file.
